Rosa Thompson
'''Rosa Ellen Thompson' is a main character on Glee: Spotlight. She was first introduced in Pilot as a Cheerio and member of the McKinley glee club. Rosa is portrayed by Sasha Pieterse and was created by series writer, Jaymie Michele. Biography Season One Pilot At the start of the pilot episode, Rosa is seen in the choir room with the rest of the New Directions, standing in between Lucas and Cassie. In the choir room later on, Rosa is seen glaring harshly at Joshua along with Becca and Cassie, showing her anger towards him for badly upsetting her best friend. Afterwards, she sings and dances along to Fascination with the rest of the club and sings one solo line. Outside in the hallway after the performance, Rosa argues with Becca and Cassie over Becca's new friendship with Joshua. When their argument is finished, she laughs with them. At the end of the episode, Rosa is called into Jennifer's office where she is told by the cheerleading coach that she must sabotage Sectionals for the glee club in order to secure her place on the Cheerios. She says that she will sabotage the competition, but she is left unsure of what she is going to do when she leaves the office. September Rosa is present during the flashback to the auditions for the glee club, and she is shown sitting next to Cassie. When Jem explains her choice of song for her audition, Rosa laughs and mumbles a comment about it, and is then told by Joshua that she is incorrect. Though her actual audition is not shown, she is seen on stage being applauded and welcomed into the club. She is the second to last person to audition. In the final flashback of the episode, Rosa performs We Are Young with the rest of the group, and sings two solo lines. Happy Halloween In the beginning of the episode, Rosa is costume shopping for the school Halloween party with the other New Directions girls. She makes fun of Joshua and the other girls' enthusiasm towards him showing up. As the six girls start looking for the perfect costumes, she sings along to Makeup and has three solos in the song. Later on in the episode, Rosa sits with Cassie and Becca in the choir room and demands that she sings a Lady Gaga solo at the Halloween party. The club clearly agree to her demands, as she sings Monster as a solo with backup from the other girls at the party. Rosa gets ready for the Halloween party with Becca and Cassie at Becca's house, and she flirts continuously with Tyler throughout the night, who always flirts back. Towards the end of the party, Rosa performs Monster and then goes home with Tyler shortly afterwards. She dresses as Lady Gaga for Halloween. Love Songs In the choir room at the start of the episode, Rosa is wondering what she should do about Sectionals and Jennifer's orders. When Jem makes a comment about the lack of enthusiasm coming from the rest of the club, Rosa insults her. Tyler flirts with Alison when he picks her name out of the hat, meaning they are duet partners for the glee assignment, and this annoys Rosa very much. This is the first hint we get that something has been going on with her and Tyler since Happy Halloween, and possibly prior to Pilot. She then ends up being paired with Ella for the assignment, and neither of the two girls are happy about it. During the performance of All About Tonight, Rosa dances around and gives backup vocals for Lily with the other girls. A few scenes later, Rosa walks into the girls bathroom to find Becca. She is then scared and crying as she tells her friend that she is pregnant and Tyler is the father. This then leads into her spilling everything about her relationship with Tyler, but she continues to deny any sort of romantic feelings towards him. At this point, it is unknown whether she is lying or not. However, she does not sound very convincing when she does deny it. When Becca leaves, Rosa scares some freshmen out of the bathroom and places her hand on her stomach, silently promising her unborn baby that she will do whatever it takes to keep him/her safe. Quotes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Students Category:Main characters Category:Cheerios members Category:New Directions members